good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antisemitism
Antisemitism (also spelled anti-Semitism or anti-semitism) is hostility to, prejudice, or discrimination against Jewish people. A person who holds such positions is called an antisemite. Antisemitism is generally considered to be a form of racism. It has also been characterized as a political ideology which serves as an organizing principle and unites disparate groups which are opposed to liberalism. Antisemites use all of their Anti-semitic tactics and canards just to demonize all the jews and their country as well. Why It's SO BAD?! #It overlaps with the /pol/ Fandom, Nazi Germany Fandom, Hitler Fandom, Conspiracy Fandom, and Mainstream Media Hatedom. #They think that the Jews are behind every terrorist attack, even if it's clear that it was caused by Islamic terrorists or another group. #They think that the Holocaust never happened, even though there is evidence that it did. For example, the Jewish population massively decreased in Europe during WWII, and Nazi documents about a plan to exterminate all Jews have been leaked. ##Altough that they deny the existence of Holocaust, How ironic that they promote a mass genocide against the Jews once that the Neo-Nazis come to power again. Yet they're all hypocrites. #Even tough some of them believes that Holocaust deserves to be justified and it needs another one, mostly from Muslims and Neo-Nazis. #They think that "Jews" and "Aryans" are separate ethnic groups, even though nowadays, most experts categorize them into one ethnic group: "Caucasians" or "White People". #They hate Jews because they think that they control the banking system. This is false, as almost all conspiracy theories start with "X group or person (lizards/Illuminati/the Koch Brothers/George Soros/etc. etc.) controls the banking system". #They believe that all Jews have big noses, which isn't true. There are probably more non-Jews with big noses than there are Jews with big noses. #They even literally hate their religion Judaism as the Muslim-majority countries bans them as well as they called it Jewish-im. #Even though that the word "GOYIM" was used by the Jews against the non-Jewish which is no longer relevant, How ironic that the Alt-Right, Neo-Nazis, Anti-semites and white supremacists used it to empower themselves. #They use the word Zionist as a slur and insult as a justification of hatered on every Jew and non-Jewish people who support a said ideology to bring back Israel as a country. #Much worse, that most of the rabid Right-Wingers, Anti-semites and Neo-Nazis celebrate the deaths of innocent Jews in Pittsburgh massacre, even tough that the perpetrator is a Trump-Hater! #Adolf Hitler thought that Jews were not helpful at the war to the point he had his soldiers torment them! #Many Hungarians use the word "Jew" as an insult! See also: * Israel Ironic Hatedom - For those who hate their Country of origin as well. * Christophobia - For those who hates Christians so BAD! * Islamophobia * /pol/ Fandom * Hitler Ironic Fandom * Antiziganism * Slavophobia * Holocaust Denial Ironic Fandom - For those who deny the genocide of not just Jews but also Slavs, Romanis and many more. * The Daily Stormer - A Neo-Nazi website that promotes Antisemitism. * SMOLOKO News - Another Antisemitic website that Denies Holocaust. Category:Hatedoms Category:Worst Groups Ever Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Religious Hatedoms Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting